


I Lava You

by phenomenology



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Human AU, Space family, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5067469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenomenology/pseuds/phenomenology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There really isn't a plot here, just some feel good fluffy times to cope with the crippling sadness of canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lava You

Hera knew that when she and Kanan had finally agreed that they were ready to have kids, she was going to experience some weird things. Raising children was always marketed as an adventure, a wacky and confusing and awfully messy adventure, but worth it all the same.

Almost five years ago, they had adopted a young teen named Zeb, his previous family having passed away in a horrible accident. Hera and Kanan had taken him in with loving, open arms. When he had first come to their home, Zeb was withdrawn, gloomy and irritable. The workers at the adoption center had said this would probably be the case, but to just give Zeb some time. Sure enough, after a couple weeks, Hera and Kanan were surprised to find that Zeb was actually just a big softie with a tough exterior.

A couple years down the line, Hera and Kanan had children of their own. A daughter they had named Sabine, and a son named Ezra. The two were about a year apart in age and it seemed that wherever one of them was, the other was not too far behind.

As Hera had been promised, their three children had provided some fairly odd and thrilling adventures so far. There was the time Sabine and Ezra got into the paint and created quiet a masterpiece on the walls in the living room. Then of course there were always the ‘disappearing food acts’ that Ezra liked to pull when he was younger. Those were always fun. 

But _this_ was something entirely new.

“Kanan,” Hera said, her tone equal parts exasperated and amused. “What on earth are you doing?”

Hera had gone to pick up Zeb from his weekend rugby practice across town. He played for his high school but they used a field that was not located on the school’s campus; which meant weekly trips to the other side of town every time the team had practice.

She couldn’t have been gone more than an hour. But instead of walking into some normal situation, Hera and Zeb instead found…whatever this was. 

Kanan, who was still in the sweatpants and socks he had slept in, was balanced between the two couches, one foot on each of the arms, his legs straddling the gap. In one arm Kanan supported Ezra’s weight as their youngest son clung to Kanan’s t-shirt, giggling and squealing every time Kanan feigned losing his balance. Sabine was standing on one arm of the couch, clinging to Kanan’s leg as if she could keep him from falling over that way. Both of the kids were still in their pajamas.

It was obvious that they had not heard Hera the first time so she raised her voice a little bit to be heard over the squeals of laughter.

“Kanan!” Hera called, finally catching the attention of her husband and children. “What are you doing?” 

In triple unison, all three cried out, “The floor is lava!” before falling into a fit of laughter. 

Hera and Zeb exchanged bewildered looks. Heaving a sigh, Zeb held up his hands in surrender and started to head towards the kitchen. Before his foot could connect with the living room floor, Sabine’s shrill voice stopped him.

“Zeb, no! You’ll get all burned if you walk on the lava!” Her large golden eyes implored her older brother to listen to her. If he walked on the lava, he would surely be severely wounded.

Grumbling, Zeb turned and walked down the hall and through the other room so he could get to the kitchen. Hera stifled a chuckle behind her hand, knowing that all he really wanted was something to eat after a long practice. 

Dropping her bag in the hallway, Hera decided it couldn’t hurt to join her three goofballs. Pushing her sleeves up to her elbows, Hera took a bounding leap and landed on the nearby sofa cushions that had been tossed on the floor. They had obviously been trying to move about the room more, if the random items littering the carpet were anything to go by. 

Easily swinging herself up onto the cushion-less sofa, Hera was greeted with Sabine trotting over to cling onto her mother’s leg. Scooping the little girl up into her arms, Hera carefully made her way over to where Kanan was still straddled between sofas.

“You seem to be in quite the predicament there, luv,” Hera commented dryly. Her statement drew a smirk from her husband. Kanan bent down to plant a quick kiss on her cheek before easily swinging himself over to the opposite couch. Ezra squealed as they whirled across the gap, his blue eyes wide with excitement.

“You were saying?” he quipped back at her, raising one eyebrow in that annoyingly adorable fashion of his.

“Yes, well, I don’t appreciate you almost taking out my parent’s lamp with that fancy move of yours,” Hera shot back playfully. Adjusting Sabine’s position, Hera helped her daughter get onto her back. With the little girl’s legs wrapped around Hera’s middle and her little hands holding fistfuls of her shirt, Hera easily stepped onto the opposite arm of other sofa.

From this position, she towered over Kanan, the only time she could ever do that since he was so absurdly tall. Smirking at his baffled expression, Hera took advantage of his momentary lapse and planted her own kiss on his lips.

Ezra and Sabine ruined her victorious moment with their harmonious squeals of “ewwwww!” as they covered their eyes. Hera laughed into the kiss before pulling back, once again standing over Kanan while she smirked down at him.

“That’s not fair!” Kanan complained, gesturing to Hera’s perch on the sofa’s arm. He immediately turned towards the kitchen, calling for Zeb.

“Tell her that’s not fair, Zeb!”

“I don’t particularly care,” came his flat response over the sound of something being reheated in the microwave.

“Come on! There’s no way that using the sofa arm as a perch to gain a height advantage is fair!” Kanan continued his protest, winking at Ezra who was covering his mouth with his hands to avoid laughing too loudly. 

“If it will get you to leave me alone so I can eat in peace, then,” Zeb poked his head around the corner, looking at Hera on top of the couch.

“Mom, that’s not fair,” he said, his tone nowhere near convincing anyone that he actually meant it.

Mocking a shocked expression, Hera placed a hand on her chest, looking offended just for effect.

“Et tu, Brutes?”

Zeb practically broke his neck with how hard he rolled his eyes before disappearing back into the kitchen to finish making his meal.

Sighing dramatically, Hera leapt over to the coffee table about a foot away. She landed nimbly, turning back to face Kanan with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Well then,” she said darkly. “If you’re not with me, then you are my enemy.”

Kanan feigned horror as he over dramatically clutched Ezra to his chest, the little boy giggling at his parents. Sabine was trying to muffle her own laughter into Hera’s shoulder from where she was still clinging to her mother’s back.

“I don’t deal in absolutes,” Kanan responded, his voice unnecessarily theatrical. “I will do what I must.”

“You will try,” Hera shot back, her sparkling eyes contradicting the melodrama in her tone.

Kanan immediately made a move for the coffee table, trying to get to Hera. But by the time he had secured his position on the tabletop, Hera had launched herself onto a discarded couch cushion, balancing easily on the pliable surface beneath her. She did not linger, though, immediately beginning to weave and pick her way across the various items strewn about the living room, avoiding her husband’s reach. Kanan continued to chase her about, always two steps behind Hera with Ezra egging on his father to hurry. 

This continued for a couple minutes more until they found themselves in a stalemate. Kanan was standing triumphantly on the surface of the coffee table, Ezra still clinging to his father’s shirt. Kanan’s position had stranded Hera on a cushion a couple feet from the table with no way to a better position.

“It’s over, Hera!” Kanan crowed victoriously. “I have the higher ground.”

“You underestimate my power,” Hera said ominously, her green eyes glinting with laughter.

Kanan immediately understood what she was about to attempt and his victorious smirk dropped into a tight expression of apprehension.

“Don’t try it,” he began to protest, but Hera had already pushed off, her foot stretching out for the surface of the coffee table as she flew through the air.

Thankfully, she did make it, her one foot just making it onto the table, but her balance was thrown with Sabine still clinging to her shoulders. As Hera started to tip backwards, Kanan’s free hand shot out, wrapping firmly around his wife’s waist and pulling her safely onto the table.

Holding Hera close, Kanan had pressed them together, Hera clutching fistfuls of the soft fabric of Kanan’s shirt as her anchor. She looked up at him this time, trying to ignore his satisfied grin that he now had the height advantage again.

“Well, looks like I’ve saved you from the lava, m’lady.”

“My hero,” Hera drawled sarcastically. Despite her tone and accompanying eye roll, she pushed up onto her tiptoes and pecked her husband’s lips. Her hands were shaking slightly where they rested on his chest, the adrenaline rush from feeling as if she wouldn’t make the jump still coursing through her.

“Wow,” came Zeb’s voice from the kitchen. He had been watching the whole chase from his seat at the table, finding the whole spectacle quiet entertaining. “You guys are so weird.”

“Oh come on you grumpy teenager,” Kanan jested at their oldest son. “You know it looks like fun. Come join us!” Kanan wiggled his eyebrows in a ridiculous attempt at convincing Zeb that he was cool.

“Yeah! C’mere and play with us Zeb!” Sabine squeaked from Hera’s back, her plea echoed by Ezra’s high-pitched tone.

The deadpan look that Kanan and the younger ones received in return was a far cry from encouraging. If anything, Hera thought that Zeb looked like he just wanted to go upstairs to his room and pretend that his family was normal. However, in a surprising turn, Zeb hauled himself to his feet and started over to them. There was a smile that the teen was so obviously trying to suppress on his face.

“Fine, I’ll play your game.”

“Yay!!” Ezra and Sabine cheered from where they were still perched on their parents. Sabine squirmed on Hera’s back, trying to get down. Hera knelt down and helped her daughter find her footing on the tabletop.

“What is it, Sabine?” Hera asked, starting to worry that she might have actually been hurt when Hera nearly tipped over.

“I wanna ride with Zeb!” Sabine crowed. 

“Is there something wrong with Mommy?”

“Mommy and Daddy are kissing too much,” Sabine whined, sticking her tongue out.

Hera had no idea how to respond to that. So she helped Sabine hop over to a nearby cushion that Zeb was making his way towards.

It took a couple minutes for Zeb to also get himself settled onto the same cushion as his younger sister. Once they had both managed to maintain a somewhat solid footing on the cushion, Zeb stood as still as possible while Sabine scrambled her way up to Zeb’s back. She wrapped herself around her older brother’s torso in a similar fashion to how she had been clinging to Hera.

“Table!” Sabine demanded.

“What?” Zeb grunted.

“Get on the table!”

“Why? There’s barely any room.”

“Because you have to!”

“No I don’t.”

“Yes you do! Table is base!” 

“Since when?”

“Since now!”

“Oh for the love of—what if I don’t want to?”

“You have tooooooo!” Sabine whined, draping herself over one of Zeb’s shoulders. 

“No I don’t!”

“Please!”

Zeb sighed heavily, head dropping forward in an annoyed form of giving in.

“Fine!” he grumbled, shifting his weight so he could jump onto the table. The cushion he had situated himself on was closer than the one Hera had launched herself from. The jump was a lot easier for Zeb to make. 

As soon as his feet connected with the table, everything seemed to suddenly slow down. The table creaked and groaned underneath the family. They all looked down at it apprehensively. Then there was a tremendous cracking sound. The next thing they knew, the coffee table had splintered down the middle and the five of them were sprawled across the wreckage.

Kanan and Zeb had saved Ezra and Sabine from taking on a significant amount of the impact. It took a few moments for everyone to get over the shock of what had just happened.

Kanan was the first to recover. “Oops.”

Hera and Zeb dissolved into laughter as Ezra and Sabine scrambled from the wreckage, carefully avoiding shards and splinters of the wooden table. They exchanged confused looks as to why the older members of their family were completely hysterical.

“Well,” Hera finally managed to gasp out, clutching at the stitch in her side. “At least it wasn’t the lamp.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt from otpprompts on tumblr


End file.
